The Heart Kingdom
by KennedyDreyar
Summary: Okay so I am currently obssesed with Black Clover. Like legit, I watch and rewatch every day. So my brain got to wondering about Asta and where he came from and stuff and this happened. This is just profiles of what I think his family is and it all comes from my brain. It needed to be posted somewhere so here it is.
1. The Heart Kingdom

The Heart Kingdom

The following story takes place in the Heart Kingdom, Clover Kingdom's neighbor and 'neutral' territory. The Heart Kingdom was a place where the mana was abundant. It seeped out of the trees and flowers, you could feel it in the air you breathed. Like their neighbor, Clover, when you became a certain age you received your grimoire, however, in Heart it wasn't only just one. Depending on your strength some people were said to have unlocked up to 7 grimoires at some point in their lives. What I will be recounting here is the profiles of the most powerful family to have ever called itself the rulers of Heart.

First, a little background on how this family came to power. Amanda Milka Heart was a woman of many talents. She was smart, determined and strong, however, her magic seemed to always scared people. She possessed the power to fight using magic derived from demons, therefore people feared her. One day as she was training in the forest near her little village she met a man, Alfonse, who used light magic. It seems cliché, I know, but the fell in love. The first time they kissed something strange happened, as if the mana all around them decided this was the new era, Amanda awoke a second grimoire, Clairvoyance, while Alfonse awoke Creature Creation. Given this new power Amanda had a vision: her sitting on a throne and a crown being placed on her head. Being the young woman she was at the time (only 17 years old), she paid it no mind. However, as time passed, her Clairvoyance became more and more accurate and bold, showing her the path to the crown of Heart and why she had to become queen. Alfonse and she had been happily married and had 3 daughters whom they adored, when she realized why she need to be the one on the throne. The Kuro Heart family who had ruled over the Heart Kingdom for centuries was in turmoil because the Queen had assassinated the King and had now started a civil war amongst the royal. A war that had turned in her favor when she started using blood magic to control everyone around her. This led to Amanda to instigate a revolution. She started a guild called the Heart of Gold, which brought powerful mages from all over the country to rise up against the Queen of Blood as she is now referred to. When it came time to select a new ruler, it was almost unanimous that Amanda became the reigning Queen of Hearts. Throughout this, Alfonse was always by her side, which would explain why she was pregnant with her fourth child during her crowning ceremony. Peace was achieved throughout the country because thanks to her Clairvoyance she could accurately predict and defeat an enemy even before any conflict happened. Now, I said before that I am here to tell you the profiles of these family and I will, but I will also be telling you the story of the rise, fall, and rise again of this family after the death of both Queen Amanda and King Alfonse at the hand of the Eye of the Midnight Sun and the Spade Kingdom.

Here goes nothing…


	2. The First Queen of Hearts

Queen Amanda Milka Heart was gorgeous to a fault. She had straight ash blonde hair with a black stripe going down the left side (a sign of her demonic powers) that she always wore in an elegant high bun. She had piercing green eyes that turned black when she used her clairvoyance and red when she used her demon possessing powers. After becoming Queen, she always wore elegant ball gowns that she could rip off to reveal her more convenient pants underneath. She was always ready for a fight no matter what. Motherhood never deterred her from getting stronger physically and magically. Even after having 13 kids in a row and always eating like there was no tomorrow, she kept her body in shaped due to rigorous training. She was an amazing mother, who trained all her kids for excellence, well most of her kids. When she gave birth for the last time, something not even she could have predicted happened. She had carried twins to term, a girl and a boy. Both of them identical to her, minus the black stripe in the hair. However, it seemed that while the babies were in her womb, the girl had absorbed all magic power the boy could potentially have one day. She had a magic less baby, whom she loved more than her life. Amanda named the girl Andromeda because she was powerful and beautiful. She named the boy Asta, because she knew in her heart, no clairvoyance needed that this boy will be a divine strength for everyone around him. When she let her oldest daughter, Amelia, hold her baby brother for the first time, she regretted immediately. She saw as her daughter green eyes turned gold, a sign of her newly awakened Clairvoyance magic, and what her daughter saw was a future in which her only son had to be away from the Heart kingdom in order to be able to achieve happiness and success. This is what set the plan into motion that landed her only son into a church, abandoned with another boy who she could not get a read on. Her third daughter, Ava, being the brilliant girl she is, made her a device that looked like a crystal necklace but was in fact a magic ball that allowed her to see her son whenever she wished to. She was a caring mother who wanted nothing but happiness for her children, even if it meant being away from them.

As time passed, the Queen of Hearts grew stronger and became a target for assassins from both the Spade and Diamond Kingdom. However, it was Clover's terrorist organization that killed her and her king one fateful night before they quickly vanished with their bodies, into the night…


	3. The King of Hearts

King Alfonse Blake came from one of Heart's noble house near the capital. He was the youngest out of three sons. Their family was famously known for their Dark magic and Creature Creation, thus it came as big surprise when at the age of 10 the youngest Blake received a grimoire that allowed him to wield Light magic. His father was deeply disappointed for the next three years he acted as if his youngest son didn't exist. Sure, he looked exactly like a Blake should, black hair and red eyes that looked almost demonic if the sun caught them in the right spot, but his magic, well his magic was a disappointment to the family. At the age of 15 he was fed up with the treatment he received from his father and took off on his own. For 2 years he roamed the country, seeking to become stronger, to make a name for himself, when he met her. After meeting Amanda, Alfonse was sure she had some type of blessing on her because things always seemed to get better. Even their first kiss gave him some Blake magic: Creature Creation. He could create any creature his mind desired, even if it didn't exist he made it happen. He excelled at creating winged horses and faeries for his daughters, but he could also create an army of monsters from the depths of the Underworld (a magic his second daughter inherited, but more on that later). He stood by Amanda as she fought the revolution and became the new Queen of Hearts.

Alfonse believed there was nothing but happiness in the future for his family and him. Even when Asta was born out of magic, he was finally glad to have a son. He had imagined that he would train him to become a warrior without magic and they would go fishing and camping and doing all sorts of father and son stuff, he didn't really get to do with his daughters. Yet, as Amelia's clairvoyance show, Asta's destiny lied somewhere else. The day they sent off their son was the day he promised to never have any more children, and to fight destiny so that one day he could be reunited with his son.

Thanks to the Eye of the Midnight Sun his wish would forever be unfulfilled.


	4. The Queen of Hearts

Queen Amelia Milka Heart is the eldest daughter of the 'deceased' Queen and King of the Heart kingdom. She was born when her mother and father were still only commoners. After her mother instigated the revolt to over throw the Kuro Heart Dynasty, who had become corrupt and mana-crazy, she became the heir of the throne even though she was just a commoner. At the age 11 she received her first grimoire, clairvoyance, after holding her baby brother for the first time. The baby triggered her mana to activate and allowed her to see his future (needless to say, this baby is Asta) which led to her parents taking the steps necessary for ensuring their only son would achieve happiness. Before her parents gave up Asta because of her clairvoyance, Amelia was heartbroken and told herself she would never again use her clairvoyance. Sensing this, her second grimoire awoke, revealing itself to be blessing magic, a magic so rare it had only been seen once in the Heart Kingdom. This magic allowed her to bless her magic-less baby brother where for the rest of his life, no matter how hard the path, he would be led to success. 4 years later, in a battle against some assassins from the Spade Kingdom, her little sister Apple had suffered grave injuries. Feeling like she was unable to do anything; her third grimoire appeared an unusual glow appeared in her hand and as she touched Apple her injuries began to heal immediately. Her third magic was healing magic. The night she met the love of her life, Fuegoleon Vermillion, was the night she awoke her last magic, Light magic, just like her father's. After their first kiss, Fuegoleon had been surprised to see her glowing like a star. She had become Fuegoleon's fiancée soon after that, with her mother and father's approval even if their relationship had to be long distance she loved the Fire mage with burning passion. When her mother and father were murdered, he was there holding her hand at the funeral. He was there when she discovered that her mother's necklace was now her, to keep watch over Asta, even though she didn't bother explaining why she was so happy during this time to him. Fuegoleon was a constant in her life until he became a Magic Knight Captain in his kingdom and they saw less and less of each other. Even though they were only able to see one another a few times in the year she never let herself look anything less than perfect for him. Stunning ash blond hair that looked almost exactly like her mother's except hers was wavy and always loose. Green eyes that you could spot from a mile away belonged to everyone in her family, well except her dad. Her body was always a perfect 10, with curves in all the right places. She was the perfect royal, one could say, except that now that she was the one watching over Asta, she had developed a bit of a little brother complex. She would get constant nosebleeds when Asta did yet another extraordinary thing that shouldn't have been possible. She once accidentally stabbed Alexandra when Asta was close to death and she couldn't do anything. Her personality was very extreme for a queen, yet she still excelled at it. She used her clairvoyance just like her mother did because she believed that was the only way to keep Asta and the kingdom safe.

Queen Amelia was known to everyone in the kingdom as the true Queen of Hearts. In their eyes, she was absolute perfection.

If they only knew…


	5. The Armored Heart

Princess Alexandra was more of a fighter than all her sisters put together. She had been born in the winter and it caused her to contract a very serious illness that lasted until she 3 years. She couldn't breathe without the help of a wind mage, so one of their neighbors in their village always helped her out at no cost. When she was finally able to breathe without someone having to help her once a day, she became unstoppable. She trained rigorously with her mother every day when she turned 4, as she never again wanted to be weak. However, every once in a while, she would run out of breath while talking worrying everyone around her. That didn't stop her from becoming the top general of the Heart Army. She had swordsmanship magic, which allowed her to change into any armor and use any weapon at her disposal in her dimension storage. She was always ready for a fight even when she was forced to wear sparkly dresses for the events her mother and older sister would throw. She was always forced to wear red dresses that matched her blood red hair, which was always up in a bun with a braid encasing said bun. She sported the famous Milka Heart green eyes everyone in her family had and had curves just like most of her sisters. For a long time, she thought the only magic she was to possess was her swordsmanship magic, until one day while out training with some rookie cadets, at the age of 16, they found themselves surrounded by a pack of werewolves who seemed to be on warpath towards the village nearby. She awoke her second magic, Creature Creation; the magic her father also possessed, and called forth the guardian of the Underworld, Cerberus. The three headed dog made easy work of the werewolves and became Alex's pet from then on. She would constantly ride him into battle and most of the time once the enemy saw her giant friend, they seemed to scurry away. With her Creature Creation she was able to summon all kinds of monsters, heroes and gods from Greek mythology. Her ability to summon Cerberus, The Three Furies, Medusa and The Three Gods of Power (Zeus, Hades, Poseidon) made her an unstoppable force in the battlefield. When she turned 23, she awoke her last power, Water magic, that allowed her to control any body of water nearby her. She could use water a shield and it was pretty handy when she wanted to create her Kraken and unleash it on her enemies. Her water magic also seemed to help her heal whenever she was injured. She had a no-nonsense personality, that seemed to complement Amelia's outlandish one. Whenever the reigning Queen of Hearts wanted to storm Clover and destroy everyone who had messed with their little brother, she was the one to stop her from destroying the world if necessary. Alex, like all her sisters, had a soft spot for the magic less boy who was born last in the family. She would never admit it, but sometimes when Amelia was asleep, she would sneak into her quarters and sneak a peek at Asta. One time, as Asta was fighting that horrid beast magic user, she accidentally spoke to him, saying: "This is no place to die, little brother. Get up and fight." Asta seemed to have heard her because he looked confused for a minute and said, "Yeah, I'll do that strange voice in my head."

While no one had ever called her strange, as she was known as the Armored Heart, Alex couldn't believe that she was the first sister their brother had responded to. If Amelia ever found out, she would probably kill her…


	6. The Mad Heart

Princess Ava had always been a little strange. She had hair a very different color than her sisters and her parents. Hers was silver and she always wore it in a braid that reached down to her bottom. She tried to keep it out of her face because she was always playing with some sort of potion that could probably burn it off if it were caught in it. The Milka Heart green eyes they were all known for were hidden behind round spectacles most of the time. She didn't necessarily need the glasses, but it made her look the part that she was supposed to play: the smart sister. When she was a baby, she would always surprise her parents by writing something new on the walls with ink. As she grew older, she realized that she was able to understand thing to a molecular level if she wished so, by just touching it. She could see the breakdown of a house by knocking on the door. At first, she attested this to her incredible intellect but then she started realizing it was something else. When she was 3, she received her first grimoire: Learning Magic. This was what allowed her to understand anything she touched and learn about it. This was also an ability that allowed her mother to gain victory in the revolution. Ava learned all there was to learn about the castle in a quick swift visit to the royal capitol. She kept using this magic to create magic items that helped them in the fight and she also created items that could help the injured. The night the twins were born she awoke her second grimoire, Celestial magic, which allowed her to control small bodies of stars in order to point the servant who had taken her brother in the right direction. This magic also allowed her to use small bodies of shimmering energy (that looked like stars) to help out the servant in case she ran into trouble while travelling. It came in handy because it is a remote-controlled magic, so she didn't have to leave the palace to ensure her baby brother made it safely to his destination. Unlike her two older sisters, Ava didn't like to fight. Neither of her grimoires were particularly suited for battle so she made herself the Research Captain of the Heart Kingdom, always looking for ways to improve the life of everyone in the Kingdom. On the night of her 20th birthday, the Eye of the Midnight Sun attacked the palace and claimed the life of her parents. Unable to do anything, she watched as the one called Rhya almost behead Andy, her youngest sister, something took over her body and the next thing she knew she was fighting like a demon. Her third grimoire had appeared, calling itself Demon Soul Magic. She was able to conjure the soul of a demon to take over her body and it made her look like a demon and it gave her the strength and power of a demon. It took 20 years and near-death experience for her to develop fighting magic, but she did it. The only thing was she refused to use it because it scared people. No, not only people, it terrified her to be able to become a demon. It wasn't until she saw Asta in his Black Asta form, fighting for what was right even when a demon was inside you, that she realized she too could become strong and control this new form of her. Her first demon, the one she used for the first time, was called Mira. After that she continued to gain more demon souls that always made her look different.

She became known throughout the kingdom as the Mad Heart. The people believed only a mad scientist would allow a demon to inhabit their body and fight for them.


	7. The Warrior Heart

Princess Adele was the first to be born in the castle. She had been born with black hair like her father and green eyes like her mother. Adele took pride that she was a perfect combination of both her father and mother. She was gorgeous like all her sisters; however, she was just a bit skinnier with little less curves and lighter than all of them. She was smart, not as smart as Ava, but she could hold her own. She was a fighter, not as strong as Alexandra, but Adele never gave up a fight. She studied hard under the tutelage of the army commander, her mother's best friend Erza Knight, and by the time she was 13 she received her first grimoire: Strategy Magic. This magic was very similar to her mother and sister's Clairvoyance, in which it allowed her to see every single strategy in the field of battle. This magic, however, didn't only show her paths to victory in the battle field, but it showed her ways to get out of arguments and beat all her sisters in any game they played. As you can imagine, game nights in the family ended in magic fights because they all hated losing to Adele. Thanks to this magic at the age of 18, she surpassed her older sister, Alexandra, and became the commander of the armed forces of Heart. When she became commander of the army, she cut her hair to just below her chin and started wearing her military uniform on a daily basis. When she wasn't in the black uniform of the forces, she wore a simple black dress along with her combat boots. Her second and third grimoire appeared at the same time when she was 19 years old on the night of her parent's 'death'. She had gained the ability to control time with her newfound Time Magic, which gave Ava enough time to release her new grimoire and save their sister, while also gaining Earth Magic to create giant walls around the castle that allowed the fight to not go outside castle and minimize the damage the Salamander spirit the pink-haired girl, Fana, had. She would never believe her parents were dead until she found their bodies, which seemed to have disappear in the commotion. Adele believed that it had been her fault that they weren't able to save their parents and she would not let herself forget no matter how much the others insisted. She then asked Ava to make her a crystal necklace like their mother had so that she too could keep an eye on Asta, however she asked Ava to add each of them to the crystal, so she could always keep an eye out for her sister.

No one else would die on her watch, not with the power of time, earth and war on her side. This was the promise she made as the Warrior Heart.


	8. The Angel Heart

Princess Angela had an angelic voice and face. Her green eyes complemented her bright blonde hair that always seemed to shine no matter what. She wore it into two buns that gave her the look she always aimed for: angelic. She usually wore white shorts and white off the shoulder top with a gold belt. She liked to think of herself as the prettiest Milka Heart to have been born, even if her sisters disagreed. She was so angelic, she used Angel Summoning Magic, where she could summon any Angel from Heaven to help her in her battles. She fought alongside them using her sword, Excalibur. Named after the sword of legend, it was given to her by the angel Michael, who had deemed her worthy of carrying the sword. The sword was always strapped by her waist. She had a second grimoire which allowed her to use flight magic. She grew angel wings on her bag and she could give wings to other people. This power had allowed her to create her own guild of mages outside the royal capitol and away from her 'imperfect' sisters. She decided to utilize the name of the guild her mother had once founded, and she called her guild the Gold Heart. She only allowed the best of the best to enter her guild and they were ranked above the military. In Heart if you were a mage and wanted to serve the country you had four options, join one of the 4 mage guilds, who dealt with inner and outer conflict in the kingdom; join the military which dealt with outer conflicts and the security of the kingdom; the third was to join the Heart Research Association which was always looking for ways to improve the life of the people of Heart; the last way was very secret and only the royal family were privy to what it was, the Heart Spy Network, which reported directly to the Queen and Princesses Alexandra and Adele. When Angela got her own guild, she made sure there would be no other competition for her and made her way to the top of the list of where the best mages were. The military could not hold a candle to the Gold Heart and the other three guilds, Red Heart, Gray Heart and Black Heart were not even near their status. Yes, Angela was the best out of all her sisters and no one could deny that to her.

She was indeed the Angel Heart and no one was going to take her perfection away.


	9. The Stormy Heart

Princess April had always been an underachiever. She was royalty yes, but everything was a hassle when you were a princess. April wanted to be free. To let her strawberry blonde hair down and let her eyes roam the country. It was a shame her family forced her to act like a leader by giving her own guild. She wore the mark of her guild in her chest which was always visible through her barely there clothing. Unlike Angela, April didn't care much about their standing as a guild. In reality, her guild only had 5 other members besides herself: Autumn, Apple, Andy, Lili and Liv. The last two sort of didn't count since they kind of came attached to Andy. Her magic was the result of her being a Blake. She had Dark Magic that was slow on its own, but she controlled with the scythe she carried disguised as a baton that was mostly always strapped to her back. Her second grimoire appeared the night of her parents' death and allowed her to stop a dozen of the mages that had attacked the castle. She awoke Storm Magic, which allowed her to control the weather around the castle and allowed her to trap the enemies in a storm filled with lighting and hail. The moment she cleared the clouds a sword descended from the Heavens brought by a storm spirit, Wendy, who looked like a tiny fairy with blue hair put in pigtails that curled around the bottom, who had declared her new master to be April and had brought her a new weapon, Kusa, the cloud gatherer sword. The sword when unsheathed gather clouds around her and allowed her to become the storm. After becoming Wendy's master, April decided to get her act together. The Black Heart guild started working better as a unit in their missions. They trained a lot, together and on their own. She still didn't care much for their ranking, but rather she cared about her guild members (who were also her family) and their happiness. One day as she was coming back from a reconnaissance mission in the

Diamond Kingdom, she passed through the village of Hage. She decided to camp in the woods nearby where she ran into a half-naked boy that looked about 13 and identical to her youngest sister. He had muscles all over the place and a black headband held back his ash blonde Suddenly she found that there were tears running down her eyes.

"Excuse me ma'am," the ash blonde boy said, "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah sorry, don't know what came over me, I apologize," she wiped her eyes and bowed to the boy.

"Can I help you with anything? You're still crying…"

"Oh, no please don't worry, Asta, I'm fine you just remind me of my family and I haven't seen them for a couple of months…" She realized she made a mistake by saying his name, but the boy seemed to not notice.

"Oh! Are you on your way home? Where are you from? Miss…"

"I'm April, just April…"

They talked for hours and April allowed Asta to hold her weapons, which gave him starry eyes.

April, the Stormy Heart, was the first one of her sisters to meet their brother in his new life. That was something that if the Queen of Hearts found she would behead her for, yet she cherished that interaction more than her own head.


	10. The Poison Heart

Princess Alma was a sweetheart. Her name meant soul which was a bit ironic since her first grimoire was Soul Magic. Her Soul magic allowed her to control the souls of those who had passed and had unfinished business. Her Soul magic also allowed her to see the souls of the people around her. A tedious power that hurt her eyes most times, so she wore gold sunglasses shaped like a heart to cover her green eyes. Like one of her elder sisters, Alma had red hair that she always wore in a side ponytail. She always looked cool and collected as was expected of her since she was part of the Gold Heart guild. It went to show how powerful she was if Angela allowed her to become part of her guild. Not only was she great at reading souls and controlling them, but she also possessed two other grimoires: Poison Magic and Healing Magic. She was an amazing mage and knew how to control her magic. Her magics were somewhat of a contradiction since she could poison a person and provide the antidote. She was the best spy in the Royal family, due to the fact that she could kidnap and poison enemies and while they were begging for the antidote, they would give her all the information they need. She was impartial to most of her sisters because they're souls were always so bright and loud. Especially her eldest and her youngest sisters. They were Light magic users and were the ones who had the most magic out of all the Milka Heart siblings. Sometimes when her sisters didn't realize it, she used the magic ball Ava had stashed in her lab in order to look over Asta. Looking at her little brother she could see that his soul was just as brilliant as his twin sister's. She drew inspiration from his fights and his never giving up, his soul always shone a little brighter every time. When she saw his defeat against that lowly portal mage in the tournament of the Royal Knights (yes, they all had gathered around the ball and Andy projected to everyone with her Light magic), nobody really understood why she had removed her sunglasses and was silently crying. The thing was she saw the bright soul her little brother possessed dim a little. She promised herself that the next time she saw her little brother she would make he knew just how bright his soul shined.

As for that little upstart that called himself Asta's rival, well, let's just say he would find out what the Poison Heart was all about.


	11. The White Heart

Princess Alba was a space cadet. It was a well-known fact among her sisters that she wasn't the brightest one of them all. She had long black hair that was always worn in a bun tied with golden bow and her curves were covered by a plain black and gold dress that covered her body completely, from neck to ankles. Her sisters insisted she wore this because too many a times someone would blow her skirt up and she would forget to pull it back down. She wasn't especially skilled when it came to think on the battlefield, but what she lacked in brains she made up for in magic prowess. She was a wielder of White Light magic, a magic that purified all it touched. She could command it as sword, spears, rain, anything basically. If she could imagine it, she could make it real with her white light. Some wondered why it wasn't exactly like the Light magic her two of her sisters wielded but the main difference was that white light magic could only be used while the sun was out. It gave her a major disadvantage when fighting at nighttime but thankfully she had a magic that she was only able to use at nighttime and was also very useful. Her second grimoire bore the night sky in it and a deep blue heart surround by little z's; Sleep magic. Her Sleep magic could put anyone into a deep slumber which they will only wake up if she wished so. Her Sleep magic also allowed her to give dreams or nightmares to her enemies. She sometimes used her Sleep magic to end any nighttime arguments or fights between her sisters, because let's face it her sisters, as much as they'd like for her to be the dumbest, were also just as stupid when it came to each other. Lastly, she used Spatial magic. Her Spatial magic could transport any object she wanted to another place with a snap of her fingers. She could transport people through her portals that were golden in color and shaped like heart. When it came down to it, she might be a spaz, but she was still a member of the Gold Heart and one of the 12 princesses of Heart.

She hoped one day to have her whole family reunited and whole again. This was the biggest thought that always occupied the mind of the White Heart.


	12. The Black Heart

Princess Arya was the tallest of the 12 princesses of Heart. She stood 5 feet 9 inches, towering over the Queen of Hearts by 2 inches. She had wavy white hair that was worn in a side braid. Opposite of her sister Alma, she wore a bikini top and short skirt, always showing her skin and her Gold Heart guild mark, which was plastered in her lower left abdomen. She enjoyed being the eye candy of the Gold Heart guild, even if Angela insisted a princess should conduct herself in a different manner. Unlike most of her guild mates, she was wild. Her sisters liked to think it was an effect of her magic: Black Lighting. She could summon Black Lighting in any situation, making it into a cannon, a gun or a strike from the sky. She was extremely proud of her magic and boasted about it whenever she could, loudly, in song form. As was expected of a princess, she had a graceful voice, but no one liked to hear her sing about her amazingness. Her second magic awoke the night of her parents' murder. It was Fire magic. No one in the history of both her mother and father had ever wielded such magic, it was unprecedented that Milka Heart would wield Fire magic, given that Queen Amanda's parents died in a fire caused by a Fire mage. Her Fire magic surrounded most of the enemies without harming her allies. Her Fire was able to heal the troops that were down. She soon realized that her Fire was to be used to heal those around her like a phoenix would. Even though she was a wild and unruly mage, she ended up joining the Gold Heart guild because of her third magic power: Gold magic. She was able to summon gold weapons and use at her disposal. Gold was a conductor of electricity so when she paired it with her Black Lightning, she was unstoppable. Arya was also efficient in using combination attacks, with Black Lighting in one hand and Fire in the other. She was one of the best attack mages in the country, but she always worked hard to reach the top.

She wanted to be the one to bring Asta home and that required her to become stronger than all her sisters. Even with her reputation as the Black Heart, she would be the one to bring the little one home.


	13. The Paper Heart

Princess Autumn was a bit of a drinker. Her auburn hair always loose around her shoulders but never covering her Black Heart guild mark that was in her right bicep. She usually donned black tight pants and white tank top that allowed her to fight freely. She carried a whip at her side. Like most of her sisters she contained three magic powers. Unlike most of her sisters however, she awoke all three magic at once when she was 10 years old. She awoke Leaf, Rose and Paper magic. The whip she carried contained all three of her power in one, the hilt was made of Black paper, the strongest of her Paper magic. The whip itself was made of Green leaves, the purest and sturdy of leaves. The tip of the whip had a Black Rose, the deadliest of all her roses. She could use her three magics at once with her whip while also using the any other of her three magic with her free hand. She also always carried a flask in the shape of heart. She believed that after every battle one should always have a drink, no matter if you win or lose. Due to this carefree attitude of hers, she joined up with her elder sister, April, when she turned 13 and April was already running her own solitary guild. As the second one to join, April made Autumn her second in command. Autumn was greatly honored by the tittle and took her job halfway serious. Like most of her sisters, she was amazingly powerful and efficient in the battlefield. When it came to train as a group, however, she usually was passed out drunk in the couch. She never liked being involved with her sisters if she could help it, a fight amongst them was bound to make things hard on her and probably make their headquarters, the small castle by the Heart River, explode. Whenever she did fight it was for the sake of her guildmates, which were her two youngest sisters and one of her older sisters. Once every three years, there was a contest to see which guild or branch of the military was on the best. Every single time the competition happened, the Gold Heart took first place, she believed that the only reason that happened was because the Black Heart guild refused to participate. The last time it was held, she had asked April to sign themselves up, which they did. She had asked her because she had witnessed the courage their little brother carried with him. Even having no magic power whatsoever, he never gave up and gained a five-leaf grimoire with an anti-magic sword. This gave her the courage to fight her first match. She was chosen to face off against the Angel Heart, Angela. Using her White Combination, a spell that brought forth her White Roses, White Leaves and White Paper, she barely defeated her older sister proving to everyone that the Black Heart guild was coming for the top spot.

Known to the kingdom as the Paper Heart, she swore on her magic that one day she would be the one to bring her family together once more.


	14. The Big Heart

Princess Apple was the smallest of all the princesses. She stood proudly at 4 feet 11 inches. She wore her strawberry blonde hair in a high ponytail with two braids coming together to tie it up. Her body was clad with a red colored tank top and and black shorts that showed of her Black Heart guild mark in her right thigh. She was very petite which was a great contradiction to her first magic power; Growth Magic. Her Growth magic allowed her to increase almost the size of anything: magic spells, person's height, weight and strength. This made her a great supporting mage. She was also the wielder of Illusion magic which allowed her that whenever there was a battle she could make it seem like there was a whole army backing them up when in fact it was only the 6 of them. They had faced off against an army of the Spade kingdom and managed to defeat them thanks to the fact that they were intimidated by the sheer number of 'soldiers' they had seen. That same day while they were trekking through the forest back from the battle they decided to rest for the night and she was first one to have to keep watch. While she lazily poked the embers, so they wouldn't burn out, she heard a small whisper, "come to me, Princess." She grew wary of the whisper but still followed it. She was led to a clearing were a small fairy was sleeping inside the trunk of a tree.

"Was it you that called me here, little fairy?"

The fairy awoke and looked over at the mage, "little fairy? Have you seen yourself, twerp?" What ensued then was a glaring match between two of them. The fairy's name was Cana, and she wore a black dress that made her white sparkles look even more astonishing than she had any right to. She was the Wood Spirit of Heart and after glaring at the Princess for 5 minutes she said, "Fine, I guess you can be my master, just until the day you die."

"What does that mean?" she asked perplexed as a brown grimoire appeared before her. It had a gold heart in the center and seemed to be made completely out of wood.

"It means you can wield wood magic now," another voice said behind her. The voice belonged to her sister, April, "and you, Apple, were supposed to be keeping watch."

She looked at her sister and realized that she was covered in the white sparkles Cana had been sending when they were glaring at each other.

"Oops, sorry," she laughed scratching her head lightly.

"You know, if your hair was ash blonde, you'd look almost exactly like Andy and Asta."

Apple didn't remember much of her little brother, but she knew he was essential to her family. She was only 1 when he was sent away but whenever she was able to, she would ask Ava to show him how he was doing. Asta was incredibly talented and he was probably the reason she refused to give up any fight. Asta, just like her, was small in stature.

She couldn't wait to meet him in person so she could show him what the Big Heart could do to his growth.


End file.
